


open up my love

by lazybug16



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy Make-out, Kissing, Modern AU, Mutual Pinning, One-Shot, Rayllum, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, rayla's still an elf and callum is human, they are 20 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybug16/pseuds/lazybug16
Summary: Callum and Rayla have been best friends for years, and roommates for two. They both feel the same way but don’t want to ruin their friendship by confessing, but what happens when Rayla starts having nightmares? Will it bring them closer together?
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	open up my love

**Author's Note:**

> My first tdp fic yay! I love these kids so much omg
> 
> English isn’t my first language, just so you know. 
> 
> Make-out scene is based of fanfictions lol since I have literally 0 experience in kissing, so... sorry if the make out scene isn't accurate
> 
> Enyways, enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Ugh, I don’t want to study anymore!” She closed her laptop and pushed it away from the living room carpet, glaring at it all the while and crossing her arms with rage in her eyes.

“No one _wants_ to study Ray, but that’s university for you.” Callum said nonchalantly without looking up from his sketchbook, gliding his HB pencil over the white paper that was bringing a drawing of a wolf howling at the moon to life. “What would you like to do instead?”

“Can we play videogames or bake jelly tarts?”

Callum laughed, shaking his head in amusement. He placed his sketchbook and pencil on the sofa next to him and walked towards her, finding her lying on the floor, eyes closed and with a pout on her face.

She was so adorable, if only he could bundle her up and kiss that pout away and make her laugh. But they weren’t like that, they were _friends_ , _best_ friends, and he couldn’t be happier. Rayla may be the love of his life, but he wouldn’t open his big unfiltered mouth and ruin his friendship of fifteen years because he wanted to hold hands with her in a romantic way.

Heaving a sigh, he sat down beside her and poked her cheek, making her growl and frown. “How much do you have left? Maybe I can help?” He asked with hope in his voice.

She opened one eye to look at him, seeing his beautiful smile gracing his lips and kind green eyes locked onto hers. “That’s sweet,” She breathed. “But you don’t have to worry. The exam is next week and I only have a couple of pages to go so I’m not that far behind. I’m just stressed that’s all.”

“Friends, family or personal?”

“Uh… personal, I guess.”

He frowned at that. He’s known her for years, and even though they’ve made some progress, it’s still difficult for her to open up and be vulnerable with someone. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She grinned, knowing exactly where this was going. “Big feelings time?”

“Big feelings time.” He confirmed.

“Only if we make jelly tarts first.” She said holding up her finger, daring him to decline such an offer where she offers to open up about her worries and thoughts.

Callum tapped on his phone and saw the big 19:07 in the middle of the screen, knowing that it will give them enough time to bake and talk before calling it a night.

“Deal.”

xx

“Wow, that might have been our best batch yet.”

She patted her stomach emphasising how full she was, which was understandable after downing fourteen jelly tarts in a single row.

“Then don’t eat more, Ez will kill us if we don’t let him taste them so that he can give us a rating.”

“You’re right about that.” She hummed. “Maybe this time he’ll give us a ten, Callum!”

“Ha, we can only hope.” He added as he stood up and stretched.

After cracking his fingers, he retrieved the plates to put them in the sink, not bothering to clean them. Those dishes were future Cullum’s problem, not present Callum.

He sat back on the couch, facing Rayla who was currently picking little hairs from her blanket and avoiding his eyes. “What’s got you so anxious?”

_Straight to the point then._

“Ughh, do we have to?” Her head laid low, transforming her hair into a curtain so that he couldn’t see her face.

“Rayla, I promise it will make you feel better. Please, just trust me.” Pushing her hair behind her pointy - _and sensitive-_ ear, she turned her head and made eye contact with him. _Why does he have to be so cute with his beautiful eyes and kind heart, it’s so infuriating._

Leaning back, she let out a long breath, gathering up the courage to tell him. “I’ve uh… I’ve been having really bad dreams for the last few days.”

He flinched back, his brows hardening and lips frowning, clearly not expecting that answer. She could see hurt in his eyes, hurt that she hadn’t told him sooner and didn’t trust him, and it made her heart break. “Before you say anything, I _do_ trust you, more than anyone in the whole world.” She added quickly before reaching for his hand, interlacing her four fingers with his five ones.

“You’ve had nightmares… for days?” He murmured, sadness laced in his words. “I’m sorry,” She said squeezing his hand. “I thought that they would eventually go away and I would get better sleep. I just didn’t want to bother you with my stupid nightmares when you’re also busy with school work.”

“Okay first of all, you are _so_ much more important than school, let’s get that cleared up.” He reached up and cleaned the lonely tear making its way down her cheek, rubbing the underside of her eye in the process. “Second, they are not stupid nightmares, okay? Everyone has nightmares, and eventually they _will_ go away.” He picked up their joined hands and kissed the back of hers, not seeing the raging blush that covered her face because of the action. “How many times have you woken up crying and shaking?”

That made her tense up. “What?”

“How many?”

“Callum, that doesn’t matter…”

“Rayla… please.”

She closed her eyes and scooted backwards, hugging her knees up to her chest while still holding onto the blanket, wishing that it would make her disappear. “Every night.”

He groaned, combing his hands through his hair with frustration.

“Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do,” He scooched over to her, removing the soft fabric from her face to look into her vibrant purple eyes. “If you have a nightmare tonight, you wake me up by text, phone call or barging into my room without knocking. I couldn’t care less about the method, but you _are_ going to wake me up and we’ll talk about it and you’ll feel better, okay? And if you want, we can play video games or bake more jelly tarts afterwards.” Hearing that last part made her laugh, making her heart feel full of love for this boy right in front of her. How in the hell could she be so lucky to have a best friend like him?

She threw the blanket on the floor and flung her arms around him, burying her face into his neck and feeling the fabric of his hoodie against her cheek. “Thank you.” She whispered, sending tingles down his spine when feeling her breath on his skin.

He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight, wishing that they could stay like this forever.

He didn’t want to push anymore, he would like to ask what the nightmares were about but he was certain that she wouldn’t tell him, and he was fine with that. This was a huge step for her, and he was so proud of her, but next time, she _will_ tell him what happens in them no matter what, even if that next time might be in a few hours.

“Feel better?”

She tried getting rid of the evidence of the tears coming out of her eyes, rubbing her hand against them to no vail. She smiled at him and nodded, grateful for his patience and understanding. “Thanks to you.”

“Maybe I should change career paths to become a therapi- _oof_ ” He never got to finish his sentence when a big fluffy pillow hit his face. “You’re the prince of dorkiness, I swear. Just stick to art and you’ll be fine.”

She couldn’t help but laugh out loud seeing him stick out his tongue at her like a child upon removing the pillow from his face, feeling lighter than she had in days.

xx

The rain drops tapping furiously on her bedroom window was the first thing she heard when she woke up.

Her heart was racing, she was sweating, eyes wide and tears were running down her cheeks, faster than ever before.

Cullum’s words from just a few hours ago where running through her head at a hundred miles per hour, to wake him up and _talk_ to him.

But… how in the hell was she supposed to do that? How was she supposed to tell him that the dreams were all the same? That they were all about him falling in love with someone else and leaving her behind? That he didn’t love her anymore and wanted nothing to do with her, making her feel empty, broken and alone.

How could she tell him all that without opening up her heart and telling him her true feelings?

She grabbed her pillow and sobbed into it, repeating her mantra over and over as the minutes went by.

_He doesn’t feel that way, he doesn’t feel that way, he doesn’t feel that way._

When morning comes, she could lie.

She could tell him that she didn’t have a nightmare this time, that she was getting better. Maybe he would believe her… maybe-

_Knock knock_

Her body went still.

“Rayla?”

The rain was picking up outside, making her even more nervous after hearing thunder in the distance.

“Are you awake?” Her bedroom door opened with a creek, letting the light from the living room enter, giving Callum a perfect view of her bundled up with her blankets and pillows, shaking violently.

“Rayla…” He stepped fully inside and sat beside her on the bed, running his hands through her hair. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here.”

_He doesn’t feel that way, he doesn’t feel that way, he doesn’t feel that way._

“Rayla, please… don’t shut me out.” She could hear his voice breaking, quivering with sadness, almost like-

She removed the warm soft cloth from her face, locking her gaze on the tear that was making its way down Callums cheek and onto her comforter.

“I hate seeing you like this, Ray.”

_And it breaks my heart to see you cry._

She pulled him down, making him lie next to her on her bed while hugging sideways.

He kept running his hand through her hair, trying to soothe her while his other hand rubbed circles all over her back.

Her knuckles were turning white by how hard she was holding onto his shirt, feeling the material get damp with her salty tears that _just_

_wouldn’t_

_stop_

_falling._

“I don’t w-want you to go… I-I don’t want to lose y-you.” Sobs racked her body, making her shake uncontrollably.

_He doesn’t feel that way, he doesn’t feel that way, he doesn’t feel that way._

“Hey, hey, I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere, I’ll always be with you, Rayla.” He moved his head to place a tender kiss against her temple, right before pressing his forehead against hers and looking deeply into her irises that had fresh tears ready to spill over. “Always.”

She couldn’t do this anymore.

She couldn’t’ hold back anymore.

She _wouldn’t_.

Without giving it a second thought, she reached forward and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes and savouring this blissful moment that she’s been waiting to experience for _years_.

But when she didn’t feel him move, she stopped and retreated back, regretting her decision upon seeing the shocked expression on his face.

_Oh god… why did she do that?_

“Oh no, I-I’m sorry.” She shook her head, covering her face with her hands in shame. “I j-just got carried away? Next thing I knew my lips were getting way ahead of me and-” She felt a finger against her lips, silencing her ramblings. “Shut up.”

“What?”

Moving his hand to the back of her neck, he closed the gap between them for the second time that night. She relaxed into the kiss, enjoying it even more since he’d been the one who initiated it.

After a while, she needed to breathe, forcing her to stop and inhale some oxygen to clear her brain from fogginess and let her _think_.

He was still looking at her, a stare so intense that it sent shivers down her spine, and not the bad kind.

“Wow.”

Their eye contact couldn’t have lasted more than five seconds before a strike of lightning broke a barrier between them. They leaned in, making their lips crash just as the sound of thunder exploded right outside, bringing the storm right above them.

This kiss was nothing like the one before. The other one was full of passion and love, well as this one just screamed _mine_.

_Mine, mine, mine._

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him over her, feeling his lips fight for dominance, making her feel dizzy with desire. She pulled back for air and felt his lips travel down to her jaw, neck, and finally her ear, sucking on her lobe which he knew was very sensitive. The action made her toes curl and moan involuntarily, feeling a light blush cover her cheeks as the sound travelled up her throat. “Callum.”

She brought him up again, kissing his swollen lips and probing them with her tongue, begging for entrance. Of course, Callum being the sweetheart that he is, complied. Their tongues were creating a dance of their own, exploring each other’s mouths and savouring this new and exhilarating sensation, while the storm outside kept raging on.

Raylas fingers were going through his hair, while his were on her jaw and waist, feeling her smooth and warm skin turn into goose bumps because of his teasing touch, not wanting to stop anytime soon…

xx

After what felt like hours, their kisses dialled down to small pecks here and there, making Rayla giggle and blush when he kissed the tip of her pointy ear.

“Even if that wasn’t on my itinerary tonight,” He said kissing down her jaw. “I don’t regret it one bit, do you know why?” She shook her head no, feeling too far up in the clouds to talk.

He lifted her chin, rubbing his thumb against her bottom lip and looking deeply into her eyes. “Because I’ve wanted to kiss you for _years_.”

She sighed in relief, glad to know that it wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing for him. “Me too.”

She caressed his cheek and laughed when he nuzzled into it like a cat, looking absolutely adorable.

“I think you’re adorable too. Not to mention beautiful, smart, funny-”

_Oh my god, did I say that out loud?_

“Yes, yes you did.” The smirk on his face was so frustratingly hot that she wanted to erase it immediately, so she did what they’ve been practicing for the last hour; she kissed him. Even though it took him by surprise, she could still feel his smug smile with her lips, infuriating her all the more. “That ought to shut you up for a wee bit.”

Bursting out in laughter, he pulled her closer by the waist and nuzzled her neck. “Like I said, you’re funny. But I do have a question though.”

“Shoot.”

“Why did you kiss me tonight?”

She froze, not expecting to have this conversation this soon. “I-I… can I tell you after breakfast tomorrow?”

“If you want.”

“I don’t want to think about it right now. I just want to cuddle.” She pressed herself to his side, showing him that that’s exactly what she needs right now, yawning in the process. “And sleep.” She murmured, her eyes half closed and breathing getting slower.

“You are too cute.” He breathed looking down, seeing her already asleep.

_She must’ve been exhausted._

The storm outside already passed, instead of a downpour it was lightly drizzling, the sound so relaxing that Callum felt his eyes closing too.

He just hoped that she would sleep for at least a few hours more before sunrise, especially without a nightmare.

He gently squeezed his arms around her, bringing her closer to his side and nuzzling her head with affection.

“Goodnight, my love.”

Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he swore that Rayla smiled after he voiced those words.

xx

The next time she opened her eyes, sunshine was breaking in through her window, making her skin feel warm and cosy.

Or maybe it was because of the strong arms that were wrapped around her.

Cheek pressed against his chest, she could hear as well as feel the steady beating of his heart, making it her favourite rhythm in the whole entire world.

“Hey.”

_Damn, his voice sounded even sexier in the morning._

“Morning… mage.”

“Morning, Ray.” He answered laughing, placing a kiss on top of her head, carefully avoiding her horns.

Callum always found elven horns fascinating, but hers… hers were _mesmerizing_. The purple colour and the swirls and shapes it had were just beautiful. He of course had them memorised by heart, long before he started drawing them and filing out ten entire sketchbooks with drawings of his moonshadow muse.

He knew elf horns were sensitive, and a very important and personal part of elf culture.

He’s always wondered what they felt like. Were they soft? Hard? Or even warm?

There was no time like the present, so he picked up the courage to ask. “Could I… uh maybe… possibly… touch one of your… horns?” He finished like he was questioning himself, worried that he might have crossed a line. “It’s totally okay if you say no! I just wanted to ask you-” But all was well when Rayla burst out laughing.

“Of course you can.” She answered with a smile, shaking he head in fondness for the human she loved so much.

“I know that they are very sensitive and that elves don’t let just anyone to touch them so I wanted to make sure-”

Feeling one of her four fingers press against his lips, he breathed, a blush making its way onto his face and ears. “I appreciate your concern, but don’t worry, you can touch them as much as you like, just be gentle.”

“O-Oh, Okay.”

It was weird seeing Callum be cool and collected one second and then a stuttering blushing mess the next.

It was cute.

_Really_ cute.

“They are so beautiful.” He whispered, enamoured by them.

His touch was feather light, but she could feel every brush of his fingers, causing all the blood to rush to her face to form a blush.

“Thank you for trusting me, Rayla.”

“You made it easy.”

He looked down and saw her eyes on him, feeling like she was staring right into his soul, claiming it has her, and by all means she could take it. He was hers; heart, body, and soul.

He brought his hands down to cup her cheeks, his eyes darting from eyes to lips. “Can I kiss you?” He finally asked.

She bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress her giggle about her… um… boyfriend?

“Are you my boyfriend?” She asked with both curiosity and concern.

“Only if you’re my girlfriend.” He answered smoothly without missing a beat, not breaking eye contact and still caressing her cheek with tenderness and love.

_God, I love her so much._

She could finally call the love of her life her boyfriend, and she’s never been happier than in this moment in his arms.

_I love him so much._

“You can kiss me.” She whispered, eyes locked onto his lips, wishing she could taste them, feel them again.

They leaned in, both holding their breaths when a scream broke them apart.

“What!?” The new voice shouted from her bedroom doorway.

_Shit,_ they both thought.

“What did I tell you about coming unannounced, Ezran!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least 2 other fics that I would like to write for the tdp fandom. I love the show so much and the fandom is not to big and so wholesome. 
> 
> Also, season 3 fucking wrecked me, adrienette take fucking notes I beg of you. 
> 
> You can also comment via an ask on tumblr too if you want! My tumblr is lazybug16


End file.
